1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video display on a television receiver embedded with a video recording apparatus and a television receiver embedded with a video recording apparatus that have been powered on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, when a television receiver embedded with a video recording apparatus is powered on, initialization of the video recording apparatus (DVD recording apparatus) is performed, so that images from a DVD can be reproduced and displayed immediately when a key on a remote controller is manipulated. During the initialization process, the following example procedures are performed. The optical pickup of the DVD recording apparatus is moved to a reference position, and data consisting, for example, of about several hundreds of K bytes are stored, unchanged or processed, by a microcomputer functioning as a controller, in another memory and in the internal register of an integrated circuit for the recording and reproduction of data. Therefore, about five seconds are required to complete the initialization process. When a DVD has already been loaded into the DVD recording apparatus when it is powered on, the DVD is played, and the data required for the display of a menu are stored in a memory, so that immediately after the menu key of a remote controller is manipulated, a title menu stored in the DVD can be displayed on the television receiver. Thus, the time required to complete the initialization process is even further extended. During the initialization process, a predetermined opening screen is displayed on the television receiver.
Disclosed in JP-A-2003-069955 is a technique whereby the picture of a preferred portion reproduced from a DVD is stored in a memory in advance, so that instead of an ordinary opening screen, this picture is employed as a preferred opening screen for a viewer.